Just like you
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: I've never written one like this before so be nice please. R&R! I hope you like it anyway. I tried my best. Based off a song; Be mine by Robyn. I think. I'm thinking of making it more then a one-shot. Let me know what you think. Hope it makes sense to you


She stood, hands baled into fists, the rain pouring down on her as she stared at the blissfully shinning moon above her. Memories washed through her, over and over. No matter what way they came, they all lead back to them. When they were them. For today… it was the anniversary of then. Of when… he left. She was glad about one thing that happened on today of all days; it rained. Rain hid her tears. As she stood there, no longer fighting back the tears anymore, the last memory she had of them; of him came rushing back to her.

_-Flashback_

_She stood, watching him as she stared at her with wonder and concern in his eyes. She knew that he could see something was wrong. He'd tried to ask her what it was all day long, but she'd avoided him but saying that Ace, her horse, had needed work, or that she'd had chores to do. It wasn't that she wanted to avoid him, it was the opposite really. She needed to talk to him but she was afraid of what his reaction would be to what she had to say. If anyone was in her case, they'd feel the same._

_Finally, when she could get out of it no longer, he'd cornered her. She knew that no matter how much she tried to run, she'd have to tell him sooner or later. Eventually he'd work it out on his own and it wouldn't be very pretty if she didn't tell him herself. So as he sat on the chair, staring at her, she contemplated on how exactly she was going to tell him. It was the one thing that she hadn't worked out, since she'd tried to not think about it._

_"I… I…"_

_Her throat ran dry and she trailed off, not being able to get out it. She opened her mouth to try again but still, nothing came out. Closing her mouth with a sigh, she closed her eyes and lent her head fall down. She could feel his hands on her knees. He hadn't said anything and she was grateful for it in a way. She could tell he was getting impatient though. Knowing there was only one way, she kept her eyes closed shut tight as she practically screamed it out._

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_She'd felt his hands still on her knees as it slowly sunk it what she'd said. Before she knew what was happening, she'd been engulfed in a hug. Holding back her tears and biting her lip, she pulled herself out of the embrace and took a few steps back; putting distance between them._

_"I'm getting an abortion. I'm too young for this… I just… I can't. Not now."_

_She'd expected to get some sort of reaction from him. Anything. But nothing came. He just stood there, his hands by his side, dead silent. As she slowly raised her head, she came to see something that she thought she'd never see. In his hand he had a small box and it was open, releavling an engagement ring. He stared at it as if she wasn't in the room._

_"… abortion… but why? A family… us."_

_She could hear his mumbles continue as he stared at the ring. She could only stare at the ring in his hand. He was going too? Her grip on her lip tightened finally drawing blood as they stood in a silence staring at the ring. Finally he'd taken the small ring out of the box and taken her hand in his and gently slid it on her finger, staring at it for some time._

_"Don't. Please. I love you. Please."_

_She could hear him pleading with her, but all she could do was shake her head. She couldn't. She was only twenty and she'd just gotten the ranch from her father. Right not wasn't the time for this to happen to her. He'd stared at her long and hard for a while before letting go of her hand and stepping back._

_"I wish you'd change your mind. I really do."_

_She'd then watched as he'd turned and walked out of the house. She cried no tears, though she wanted to just sob until she could no more. She knew she was taking away the one thing that he wanted, but she just couldn't go through with it. Not even for him. As she looked down at the ring, she heard a horrible screech and the sound of something hitting something that it shouldn't have._

_Quickly she'd raced from the house to see a car in the middle of the road and someone's body on the ground. She knew, even from the distance, that it was him. She ran to him, dropping to her knees as she came to his side. She'd gently taken his hand in her own and held it. She could slowly feel his hand becoming cold. She chocked back a sob as she felt it slowly start to rain. Just perfect she couldn't help thinking. But then he'd slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. They both knew what would occur no matter what anyone did._

_"I…" He'd coughed up blood. "Love… you. Please…" He'd coughed up more blood and she could feel his hand become colder and colder. "Don't… no abortion… please…"_

_She could tell he'd wanted to say more. There was so much that hadn't been said between them, but she also knew it was too late. When his eyes had slowly closed and his hand fell from hers' she'd clutched his lifeless body to hers'. It was the only thing she could do as she cried. Through her sobs' she'd managed to choke out;_

_"I won't. I'll have this child."_

_-End Flashback_

When she'd snapped back to it, a small boy, about the age of one, maybe a little older, was clutching her hand. She slowly looked down at him, noticing how he looked like his father. A small, broken smile came to her lips before she bent down and picked him up.

"I'm okay JJ. Let's go home, alright?"

When the small boy had nodded his head to her, she turned and began to walk away. As she'd walked away from where he now rested, she couldn't help but send once last thought towards him.

_'I'm sorry about that night. I was wrong. But I went through. I had our child. Jake junior I called him. JJ for short though. You'd be proud of him. I know he'll be just like you. Just like his father...'_


End file.
